Resort Empire
Resort Empire is an isometric simulation game released on Newgrounds on March 21, 2013 by Little Giant World. It was featured on Pixel Love on December 29, 2014. The player runs a resort in which they build to gain popularity. Controls * - Control interface * WASD keys - Move map view *'Q key' - Hides/unhides buildings Gameplay The player uses the mouse to select and place booths in the resort area. In the same manner, they can also place tiles for decoration or to give visitors access to the different booths. Over time, visitors come to the resort and may stay in the accommodations or use the facilities, which earns the player some money. Players use the money they earn to build additional booths or upgrade existing ones that attract more visitors. The game plays continuously, with a statistics screen appearing at the end of each day that can be toggled on or off. The statistics screen provides a detailed report of the day's expenses and earnings, and the player's overall profit for that day. When the day ends, the game auto-saves, allowing players to continue their game to the next day. Interface Top bar From left to right: *The player's name as provided at the start of the game is displayed above their Research Points. *A yellow star with a number inside it indicates the rating of the resort. Having more stars allows the player to unlock additional upgrades. The player can reach a maximum level of 11. *The blue buttons to the right of the star allow the player to view all of a certain category of people, booths or plants. By using this tool, players can upgrade booths or quick jump to a particular visitor or janitor. *The smaller picture with the skeleton of a building can be used to hide all buildings on the map, leaving only tiles, visitors and garbage visible. This can also be toggled using the Q key. Tools Tools appear as small square-shaped buttons and are displayed vertically on the left side of the screen. *'Show tips' - This brings out a popup on the left side of the screen showing tips on how to play the game. Tips are gradually unlocked as the player progresses. *'Select arrow' - Toggles the select tool, which lets players select booths or tiles by clicking with the mouse. *'Drag screen with mouse' - Toggles the drag tool, which can be used to click and hold to move the map view. *'Build Room' - Allows the player to build a room of their choice. *'Build Facility' - Allows the player to build a facility of their choice. *'Create Plant' - The player can use this tool to create a plant on any green tile. *'Create Tile' - Lets the player make walkable tiles for visitors or non-walkable tiles for plants. *'Create Janitor's Room' - Allows the player to create one janitor's room. *'Expand the Resort' - Gives the player the option of expanding the size of the resort, allowing them to place more booths and tiles inside. *'Resort Upgrade' - Lets the player choose upgrades that affect visitors, facilities and rooms. By purchasing upgrades, new facilities are unlocked. Bottom bar *At the far left, a clock with a constantly moving minute hand is seen, indicating the time of day. The current day the player is on is indicated underneath. *'View Statistic' - Shows the income, expenses and gains/losses. This popup can also automatically be displayed at the end of each day. *'View Legend' - Displays information on what the speech bubbles of the visitors represent. *'View Achievements' - Displays a list of achievements the player can obtained or has already obtained. *'Settings' - Brings up a popup of external game settings the player can configure. *'Facebook button' - This brings up a list of links to the developer and sponsor's Facebook pages. Liking the pages earns the player extra money and RP. Visitors Visitors arrive to the resort in either singles or pairs. Some visitors will book a room, which allows them to spend more money and stay longer in the resort. Other visitors enter the resort to solely use the facilities. Special Special visitors arrive by chance when certain requirements are fulfilled. Players are always notified upon their arrival in the top right corner of the game screen. Unlike regular visitors, special visitors have sparkles around their entire body and a separate tab within the "Visitors" menu. These visitors spend more time than a regular visitor inside the resort and carry more money overall. There are five unique special visitors, whose prerequisites are listed in the game's legend. Challenges Challenges appear at the bottom of the screen, which give the player money when they fulfill certain requirements. The challenges always appear in the same order and with the same rewards for each playthrough of the game. Booths *'Accommodations' **Cottage **Lodge *'Facilities' Soundtrack Previews Little Giant World released a trailer for Resort Empire on February 20, 2013. External links *Resort Empire mention on Pixel Love Category:Games